1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle equipped with an airbag module at the front portion thereof.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle equipped with an airbag module that expands upon crash is known that is positioned between a steering handlebar steered by an occupant and an occupant seat on which the occupant sits. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-153613 (FIG. 5).
In FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-153613, an airbag device 21 is provided at the front portion of a motorcycle. This airbag module 21 is disposed at a generally central portion of the handlebar 3 (hereinafter, called “the steering handlebar 3”) via an airbag attachment bracket 25.
For the motorcycle, instruments and the like are arranged in the vicinity of the steering handlebar 3. If the airbag module 21 is disposed close to the center of the steering handlebar 3, flexibility in arranging members such as instruments and the like may probably be reduced.
An airbag module arrangement structure is required that can improve the flexibility with respect to arranging members such as instruments and the like.
A motorcycle equipped with an airbag module expanding upon crash or the like is known wherein a pair of left and right upper frames extend rearwardly from a head pipe. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-69785 (FIG. 9).
In FIG. 9 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-69785, upper tubes 2L, 2R (hereinafter, called “the upper frames 2L, 2R”) are provided to extend rearwardly from a head pipe 3. An airbag module 20 is disposed to straddle the upper frames 2L, 2R and an airbag ECU 35 (hereinafter, called “the airbag control unit 35”) is disposed on the right side of the airbag module 20. Here, the airbag device includes the airbag module 20 and the airbag control unit 35 as main constituent elements.
Members such as instruments and the like are disposed on the front portion of a motorcycle. However, the arrangement of the airbag device on the front portion of the vehicle undesirably causes restrictions on the arrangement of the members such as the instruments and the like. A technique is desired to reduce the space occupied by the airbag device as much as possible.